Broken Petals
by Zeh Clerith
Summary: Story is Ending. Don't bother to read if you don't want to be annoyed with the suspense.
1. Love can be painful

ELLO ALL!Tis Rpt here,bringing you another cheesy story!-random people start yelling..boo!- -_- Anywho,gonna be a Cloud/Aerith..mabye Leon/Yuffie?YAY!And the intro will be boring,for it'll go explaining junk..oO Anywho..umm,read on!  
  
Disclaimer::I OWN IT ALL!-dodges bullets- o_o Okay,Kingdom Hearts and all it's jazz ain't mine..-_-;  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
'No,not yet..I..can't..I..need to find..her..'  
  
Cloud Strife fell to his hands and knees on the hard marble floor.He was breathing quickly,and incredibly hard.He had given all he ha,well,almost,and he still lost.Against a fourteen year old..a kid..  
  
A boy with short and spikey brown hair stood in the middle of the arena,spinning his weapon around..The Keyblade.He started doing a seriously pathetic victory dance.A white duck wearing SOME kind of blue hat and shirt tapped it's yellow..foot..thing.A tall black dog of some sort was doing the chicken dance.He was also wearing DIFFERENT clothing.They would be perfectly normal animals if they didn't act HUMAN.Donald was the duck,Goofy was the dog.  
  
The boy stopped and glanced at the man on the ground.The man had hair similar to the boys,it being blonde.He wore A LOT of armour,and his sword was HUGE.It seemed to be wrapped in bandages.He wore over six belts and what seemed to be hiking boots.  
  
"nice job Sora!",a small goat-like beast cheered.He was half goat,half human..and...extremely..SHORT.Most called him Phil.  
  
Phil gasped causing the boy,Sora,to turn around quickly.All Cloud saw before being crushed by a gigantic foot,gleaming red eyes,giant teeth.and..three..heads..?!  
  
Cerberus,guardian of the Underworld.A giant black three headed dog..thingy.A blue flame haired guy in the shadows(he goes by the name 'Hades') shrugged his shoulders and said simply;"Oh,there's one more rule I forgot.Accidents happen.." Hades dissappeared,no sympathy in his cold heart (if he had one) for the crushed soldior.  
  
"WAKE UP!THERE'S A SUN SHININ' AND IT DUN' WANNA BE WASTED!",Phil yelled into Cloud's ear.Next to him was the great hero himself,Hercules.Cloud groaned and shoved Phil out of the way.""Lemme alone..",he muttered and sat up slowly.He found himself in the 'lobby' of the colliseum."What happened..?",he grumbled.Phil narrowed his eyes and cupped a hand to his ear."Can't hear ya if you squeak like a mouse kid!Speak up!",Phil barked.Hercules shook his head."Cerberus got to you,and we saved you..",Herc said and smiled.Cloud grumbled something again and left the building."Not as much as a thank you!",Phil complained.  
  
Cloud wandered over to the exits' steps and sat down.His head was throbbing,his mind was going nuts.And over it all in bold letters her name shone.AERITH..Aerith..AERITH..He shook his head quickly to rid his mind of her.No prevail for the poor Soldior..whatsoever..There was something that wouldn't leave him alone.It shone almost as bright as her name..It was LOVE.  
  
Those things matched together so well..but no wonder..  
  
Cloud Strife.A cold dark man.Now,mabye a little less heartless.But because of her.Aerith Gainsborough.Cloud could spend all of his lifetime saying her name.At least,that's how he felt.He loved the way her name rolled off his tounge,or exploded into a million fireworks when he wrote it.Many would think it was just a name.But Cloud was in love..LOVE.  
  
He didn't just like her name,he liked everything about her.He loved her chesnut colored hair,the way it fell down about her in perfect curls and waves.Her eyes made his spine freeze into ice,and then turn into lava.Melting and/or burning everything on the way down.Right then and there..dreaming about her..and knowing he may never find her,let alone see her...shattered him.Cloud felt the pain of a knife sticking strait through him and twisting around.He wanted to hold,love,and ki-  
  
Sora came out of the lobby with a couple of bruises.Donald's tail was..gone..and Gooy was..Fine.He has a sheild for a weapon!What would you expect?  
  
Cloud glanced up and frowned.He rested his head on his hands,his elbows resting on his knees.He was getting prepared for the long..horrible..dreadful conversation..'Bring it on..  
  
Cloud had left the colliseum after 'chatting' with Sora.He was just then boarding his Gummi Ship.It had it all,4 Ultima-G's,a sheild..that fast thing,and the best armour.But you can imagine the rest.But in the corner,on the smallest block..was little words reading::Aerith and Cloud..  
  
It was incredibly cheesy,but Cloud was younger then.But he HAD got Aerith to sign her name.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
She closed the door to the Red room silently.The soft click of the lock sounded when she turned the key.Slowly she walked over to the dresser.The one with the mirror on top.The brush glided through her hair as she guided it.She smiled,but turned quickly when she heard sharp rapping on the door.  
  
"Packadge for Ms. Aerith Gai-- Gai-- Gainsborough..",the mail carrier said,stumbling over her last name.She laughed quietly and opened the door."Sign here Miss..",the man said and handed her a pena and a clipboard.He pointed to a dotted line."Here ma'am.." She signed the line,using the cursive her mother had taught her..Aerith Gainsborough..The man nodded,and handed her a small brown packadge.She smiled warmly."Thank you..",she said softly,and closed the door...Aerith Gainsborough...  
  
Cloud had been driving through space for half an hour,and he couldn't find a single world.He sighed,and closed his eyes.The ship jolted violently,sending Cloud's hand off the controls.  
  
Bad move..  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How'd ya like?First chapter was short,next one'll be longer!YAY!Please review!  
  
CLIFFHANGER,HANGING FROM A CLIFF!AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFFHANGER!  
  
Cliffhanger::CAN'T-HOLD-ON-MUCH-LONGER!! 


	2. Life has it's miracles:: Part I

YAY!THE ALL WONDERFULL RPT IS BACK!If you have reviewed,I appreciate it greatly!On with Chpater.2?  
  
Disclaimer::I do not own Kingdom Hearts..But can I buy Cloud and aerith?!I HAVE TWO DOLLARS!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~*~  
  
Cloud had been driving through space for half an hour,and he couldn't find a single world.He sighed,and closed his eyes.The ship jolted violently,sending Cloud's hand off the controls.  
  
Bad move..  
  
~*~  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aerith opened the packadge and gasped at what she saw.She could recognize it from everywhere.It was a peice of cloth no bigger then your hand.The color was a very dar red.She held it to her nose and inhaled deeply.Her eyes were full of tears,and she smiled.It was Cloud's..  
  
Cloud quickly recovered and glanced at the radar."Oh man.." He swerved around the swarm of Heartless and fired.The ships were destroyed quickly,and Cloud returned to his normal path.'Not alot of action..'  
  
Not long later her came across a huge whale.He had heard of the whale,Monstro,who would swallow ships whole.Cloud tried to escape the beasts' jaws,but he was too late.  
  
He was thrown out of his ship into a mixture of water and something else.He rose disgusted,and looked at the fishing boat that had accompanied him.Or HE had joined the boat.He waded onto the steps and stared at a little wooden boy."Hiya!",the boy said.Cloud stared at him,stunned.Suddenly,a call rang out."PINNOCHIO!!",and old man called,and climbed up the steps.(A.N.::I dunno how to spell the kids name,bear with me)He gasped seeing Cloud,and grabbed Pinnochio,putting him behind him."He's not for sale,if you're wondering!",the old man said angrily."I'm not here to buy the kid,I was swallowed...",Cloud explained.The old man's face turned cheerful and warm."Well then!Sorry for acting that way.Most people want to buy him or steal him,since there's not alot of wooden boys that are almost human!",he chuckled."My name is Geppetto",the man said and held out his hand.(A.N.::I seem not to know how to spell anyone's name in that movie..x_x) Cloud shook Geppetto's hand quickly,using the un-clawed hand..Just so he wouldn't scare anyone..  
  
"Cloud Strife..",he said,and looked at Pinnochio.The little wooden boy smiled."I'm Pinnochio!",he said cheerfully.  
  
After talking to Geppetto and his son,Pinnochio,Cloud had been leaning on the wall of the boat.Figaro (A.N::Yup,can't spell..) rubbed against Cloud's legs,purring.Cloud bent down and scratched behind the felines ear,and looking at Geppetto."Have you seen a girl in a pink dress around here?Her name is Aerith Gainsborough..",he asked.Sadly,Geppetto shook his head."Sorry..nope.." Cloud frowned."Then I'd better be going..You guys wa--",Cloud's words were intterupted by a loud sniffing noise.The whales mouth opened,and Cloud immediately climbed inside his ship."COME ON!",he called out to the two.They shouted something,but their words never reached Cloud's ear..for he had been SNEEZED out..  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aerith held the torn fabric in her hand,and picked up the letter inside of the box.Her eyes franticly scanned the letter::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Ms. Gainsborough,  
  
I know you may have never heard of me,let alone seen me,but this is Hercules speaking.I am sending this letter to inform you of what has happened in the colliseum.A young traveler named Sora has asked me to write to you..  
  
A man named Cloud Strife has been engadged in a fight with Sora.He has loft,and been crushed by a three-headed dogs foot,Cerberus.But he has survived miss,don't worry.It seems Mr. Strife has made a deal with a man named Hades.We made Hades tell us the information we needed.He said he was tricking Cloud into believing he would help him find a certain Aerith Gainsborough.But Sora didn't know when he had talked to Cloud,for Cloud had used the term 'I am searching for my light.(Exact quotation could not be provided) After that,Cloud dissappeared.We did come across part of his scarf(caught between Cerberus' claws).Sora said we should send it to you,so here we are...Sending along this peice of cloth..Ms. Gainsborough,he is out there looking for you..Please do not lose hope..  
  
  
  
Signed,  
  
Hercules  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aerith's eyes widened,and they began to film over with tears.Of joy,and pain.."He is looking for my,just as he promised..",she whispered,and clenched the peice of his scarf.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay,I know I said I would make the chapter longer..but..x_x I'm tired of typing.Review please?  
  
Rpt 


	3. Life has it's miracles::Part II

Ooh,here I am!Sick and tired of seeing stories with no chapters!Leaves the readers in SUSPENSE!XD Ah,I spelled Chapter 2 wrong in..Chapter 2..o_O MIND MI SPELING MYSTAKS!-_- Ahh,Yuffie's in this chapter..I write a bad Yuffie,mind you..-sigh- THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVEIWS..baah...three or four?!HEY!I WAS PROMISED 569!!!  
  
Disclaimer::Kingdom Hearts ain't mine you foo'!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~*~  
  
Aerith's eyes widened,and they began to film over with tears.Of joy,and pain.."He is looking for my,just as he promised..",she whispered,and clenched the peice of his scarf.  
  
~*~  
  
Cloud stared back at the whale and immediately boosted his ships' speed.He managed to escape Monstro,and he proceeded onward.  
  
He nearly passed an eerie looking town,taking the shape of a pumpkin.Cloud didn't know why Aerith would even LOOK at the place,let alone set foot on it.But he decided to look anyways..Can't take any chances..  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aerith bursted open the door to the Green Room(A.N.::Golly,them squaresoft n' disney people like to make things redundant!),to see Leon fiddleing with his Gunblade,and Yuffie annoying the sense outta him..Aerith smiled and walked over.Leon's little weapon peices were scattered on the table,the dishes on the ground outside somewhere..cracked.Aerith placed the letter and cloth on the table.Leon glanced at it,then went back to his tinker toys.Yuffie,on the other hand,snatched them.  
  
"Smells like that stuff guys spray on themselves to smell good..",she muttered and dropped the cloth instantly."Like what squall uses!" "It's Leon..and I don't wear the junk..",Leon muttered."EWWWWWW!THAT SMELL IS NATURAL!?",she revolted.Leon smirked."What do you do,sniff me all day..?",he said,winning a glare from the ninja.  
  
"So,wazzit about?",Yuffie said and pointed to the letter."Read the letter!",Aerith said simply.Yuffie blinked,and handed the letter to Leon."Read the letter!",she chirped.Leon began to scan it."Out loud!!"  
  
After reading it,OUT LOUD,Leon dropped it on the table."Congrats..",he said and began to put his precious back together.(A.N.::Too many Lord of the Rings tests..-_-) Yuffie rolled her eyes."So,are you going to drag us on another mission to find Spikey?",she complained."Yup!",Aerith laughed.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cloud entered the ghostly town,and was greeted by a two faced..mayor.."Welcome to Halloween Town!Nice Costume!May I recommened a JAck Skellington plush toy?Or Bobble Head?",the mayor said and showed him a cart full of merchandise.He squeezed a plush toy of Jack and it screamed.Cloud cocked a brow and shook his head."No thanks..I'm looking for someone..",Cloud said."Who?Sally?The Professor?Jack himself?",the mayor asked.Cloud shook his head again."Aerith Gainsborough.."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yuffie pushed Leon out the door."Move it Squall!Ya move like a grandma!",she complained."It's Leon..and I prefer GrandPA",he growled.Leon was carrying a nicely sized backpack(A.N.::I dunno why a backpack that large would be 'nicely' sized..XD),a suitcase,a small bag,and he had a wallet between his teeth.Yuffie was also carrying a small suitcase.Aerith closed the door to her room,and closed the Green rooms dorr after her.She was holding a slightly small suitcase as well..Of course,all of them were black,except for Aerith's pink one and a smudge of green paint on Yuffie's."Why did you have Leon carry all of your stuff?!".Aerith asked and Yuffie shrugged."Buisness!",Yuffie grinned.They then started to head for the Accessory shop..  
  
"What do you kids need this time?",Cid growled as they entered."We need to use yer ship ol' man,so cough it up!",Yuffie said.Aerith shot Cid an apologetic look."What're you doin'?Goin' on one of Aerith's missions?",Cid chuckled.Aerith blushed and Yuffie nodded."I'm comin' too then..You kids almost busted Higwind anywho..'Sides,I need to get outta here!Stupid children keep stealing my stuff and hitting me with bats..",he growled.Leon graoned and they followed Cid to the exit.Cid dragged a suitcase covered with Gummi Stickers..wee...  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The mayor blinked."Sorry,nobody I know of.." Cloud frowned."No girl in a pink dress...?" The mayor shook his head."Nope..",he said simply.Cloud sighed and turned around.He once again left in his little gummi...  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yuffie skipped over to Cid's ship,her suitcase in tow.Leon dropped everything once he reached it.Cid had got there before everyone else,taking his secret shortcut.And Aerith was carrying her belongings slowly.When she reached it they all boarded.The ship lifted off the ground,and Aerith shrieked out,"I forgot my brush!" Cid growled and lowered it back to the ground.The dorrs opened,and the girl ran back to the hotle for her precious hair..item..  
  
Highwind made it's way through the random obstacles of space.Yuffie rocked back and forth in her chair impatiently.She groaned.'Time for some action..',the ninja thought desperately.Aerith was in her weak state..mabye..mabye..  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
BAAAD Yuffie dun do anything!XD So sorry for not updating in awhile..baaaaah..Review?  
  
Rpt 


	4. Almost::Part I

WAAAHOO!To make up for my fact of being grounded and not being able to update I shall..WRITE TWO CHAPPIES IN A DAY!This is the second..chapter.Mabye you'll be lucky to see a third!:o!!WOAH!?Wasn't that weird..?Text was so small..XD If it is right now..I don't care..I think it's beautiful!:D I like small things...And something else is weird..I was looking for my story to appear in the listings..But I didn't see it!That was weird too,I got six reveiws!o___O OH THANK YOU ALL!I love you guys!Cat,Tifa,Aerith2||OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU REVIEWED MYYYYY STORY!Yer welcome!XD||,lilkimmee,and Prima!Mind me an' my nicknames...  
  
Disclaimer:: ......... read chapter 3 you nuttballs..  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~*~  
  
Highwind made it's way through the random obstacles of space.Yuffie rocked back and forth in her chair impatiently.She groaned.'Time for some action..',the ninja thought desperately.Aerith was in her weak state..mabye..mabye..  
  
~*~  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Yuffie grinned evilly,thinking Aerith would fall for this one a whole LOT!  
  
"I SEE CLOUD!",she shrieked.Cid slammed on the brakes,Aerith bolted to the window,and Leon fell out of his chair."Where??!!!!!",Aerith said quickly and stared into the empty space.Yuffie fell over laughing and exclaimed,"You fell for it!!"  
  
Aerith fell to her knees.She stood up after a moment and turned to Yuffie.Tears filmed her eyes."Excuse me..",she muttered and ran to the back of the ship.Cid shook his head dissaprovingly at Yuffie when she stopped laughing.Leon sat up,annoyed."Stupid people..",he growled.  
  
Cid headed after Aerith,leaving Highwind in auto-pilot."Hey,kid,you okay..?",he said glancing around the mess of the forbidden back of the ship..thing..He found Aerith huddled behind random Gummi blocks.She sniffed softly and glanced up a him.She stood up and brushed dust off of her dress."You 'kay kid?",Cid asked gruffly.Aerith nodded."I just..just..I.",she collasped onto Cid,him stepping back a bit.She hugged him tightly."OH CID I LOVE CLOUD SO MUCH AND YUFFIE JUST...!!!!!",she wailed.Cid blinked,nervous.He patted her back and coughed."Yup,ah I..I feel fer ya kid..OKAY!LEMME GO!THIS AIN'T COMF'RTABLE!!",Cid yelled.Aerith jumped back and laughed."Cid..you're only like a father to me..So,pretend you're my dad and that was a father-daughter moment!Don't get any ideas!",she laughed again.Cid grwled and walked off.  
  
Yuffie peered at Cid."Okay,what'd you do?AERITH'S A SICKO!MAN THE GUNS!",she screamed until Leon hit her."Shut up woman!",he shouted.Yuffie growled as Aerith came back."Hey,Aerith..gawd,I'm sorry..",Yuffie said softly,shuffling her feet.Aerith smiled."It's okay Yuffie,I get out of control too.."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
'That was short..'  
  
Cloud manuvered through the black area.Okay,purple and black..couple other colors tossed in.He found his ship getting attacked...AGAIN.This time the Heartless were faster,and more powerful.Cloud quickly jet past them,clearly not in the mood.He looked back at them out of the rear window.Cloud turned back around and everything went black...  
  
He woke up lying on a large thick slate of ice.His Gummi Ship was gone.He stood up instantly and was hit by something..called a memory.||A.N.::SO CHEESY!|| He gaped at the sight before him.It was a broken down castle.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cid was back at the controls,Leon sleeping.A warphole found itself infront of them as Highwind drifted along.Aerith looked up at the ever questionable Cid,and nodded slightly.||A.N.::A CURIOUS CID?!OH NOOO!||  
  
As Leon woke up they landed.Everyone but Aerith exited."You comin'?,Cid asked turning to the door.Aerith shook her head sadly and closed it.Yuffie peered through at her through the window."Don't be so dramatic lady!",she said and glanced over her shoulder.She saw Cloud entering the large castle before her.Yuffie's eyes widened.She heard the soft noise of Cid's toothpick hitting the ground.Cid's jaw hung open,and Leon casually looked over.Of course,Aerith didn't see anything at all..  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
OH MY GOODNESS!THE..shortest chapter on the face of this planet!Joke joke..bad humor..A CID AND AERITH HUG?!Don't get any ideas you sick people.Cid ain't good enough for her.XD!!!JOKING!I really do see that Cid could be a father figure to her..yeah,you're thinking,WHAT KINDA SICKO ARE YOU?!LOL I know Professor Gast was her daddy you idiots..:P bah,no time to explain all you FF7 newbies...  
  
Things are finally heating up!But don't worry,I'll have more action..least..15 chapters!?AND AERITH AND CLOUD WILL MEET IN THE NEXT ONE!OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPS!Gave away too much..XD TTFN!And review paaaalllleeeaaase?  
  
Rpt 


	5. Almost::Part II

Oh wow,you guys..I..-sobs dramaticly- THIS IS MY FIRST FIC HERE,I LOVE YOU GUYS!MUFFINS FOR EVERYONE!-throws talking muffins to reveiwers- :D Yes,Cloud and Aerith action here.In this chapter..if you want it NOW,skip to the almost end..XD!OKAY OKAY!Thank you again,you have encouraged me to keep going!I thought this story would be horrible,but you guys made me happy!And yes,Aerith IS out of character!XD I've never really wrote a story about her,only roleplayed on AIM and stuff....  
  
Wow,I play a good Cid?!o_____o gawd,somebody said you can act like the characters if you have their birthday months or actual birthdays.IT'S TRUE!I was born Feb. 7th!THAT GIVES ME CID'S MONTH AND AERITH'S BIRTHDAY!GOOO ME!-punches air- Anywho,that was my first Cid!XD   
  
Man,I..this..this story is on a favorites list?!Tell me I'm mistaken!:O  
  
R&R NOW!  
  
Disclaimer::Baah,not owning this..  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~*~  
  
She saw Cloud entering the large castle before her.Yuffie's eyes widened.She heard the soft noise of Cid's toothpick hitting the ground.Cid's jaw hung open,and Leon casually looked over.Of course,Aerith didn't see anything at all..  
  
~*~  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"AERITH!!GET CHER' CRAZY FLOWER BUTT OUT HERE!!",Cid yelled and banged on the door of Highwind.The door slid open."Yes?",she replied."Yer beloved is headin' through them there pearly gates..",Cid chuckled.Aerith's eyes widened and she rushed out.Quickly hopping the first few ice platforms,she smiled back at them."Come on slow-pokes!",she said cheerfully.Yuffie graoned quietly.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cloud stopped hearing their voices.Her voice traveled down the halls and seemed to laugh in his ears.He shook his head."It all..seems like a dream..",he muttered under his breath.Just in Case,he exited the building,sword in hand  
  
He exited the building to see an empty space before him.Cloud had come out of the library within Hollow Bastion.Aerith and her 'faithful subjects' had taken the other way,past the library and where the door was,with the Heartless sign imprinted on it.Cloud had passed them without even knowing."It was probly just the waterfalls..",he thought.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aerith searched franticly.She had now started to call out his name.  
  
CLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUD!",she yelled out.Cid plugged his ears,Leon ran off somewhere,and Yuffie put on her headphones.She pulled out a magazine,which happened to be that months Disney issue."HEY!MICKEY MOUSE IS OLDER THEN CID!",she exclaimed.Cid sweatdropped.I ain't old!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cloud stopped."Aerith?!!!",he cried out,only to hear his mocking echo."CLOUD?!WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!",came a faint reply.He stalled for a moment."Keep talking!I'll find you!",he yelled.He heard another faint reply.  
  
"WHAT DO I DO!?",she cried desperately.  
  
"Sing something!",came Cloud's aggitated answer.  
  
"What do I sing?!"  
  
Cloud sighed."SOMETHING!Whatever comes to your mind!"  
  
Aerith blinked,and then..started..to..sing..The ABC's..  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cid covered his ears."SHUT UP!!SHUT UP!",he yelled threatingly.Luckily,Cloud's figure could be seen in the distance.Aerith was on the letter R when she stopped."CLOUD!?",she exclaimed happily,and began running towards him.  
  
As Aerith knocked Cloud over,Yuffie turned away in digust."COULD YOU DO THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE?!",she said.Aerith stopped her..crazy..long..kissing,and looked up.Laughing,the two love-birds stood."Eh..",Cid said gruffly.  
  
Aerith snuggled into Cloud's arms.He laughed as Leon came back,dragging his Gunblade.He looked a little beat,but not physically."Long story kid..",Cid chuckled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is the girl with him?Good..good!",a man asked then laughed,his laughter echoing throughout the long halls.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Oh..man..I left you HANGING!?I GOT WRITERS BLOCK!o_o I'm..so..sorry..Gimme an idea,ya hear?!I'm changing this story from what the original one was like.Either I'll update again soon,or draw until I figure out what to do.BY THE WAY!Visit me at http://rikuypaoputhing.deviantart.com/!See my beautiful drawings..baaaaaah,'nough advertising!Sorry again!:\ actiona coming soon!  
  
Rpt 


	6. Three more seconds

YAY!I have an idea!I can take my original story and copy!XD And I have a muse..Note::Muse is meaning my inspiration.First of all,you guys are great!Everybody that reveiwed and ANYBODY that likes my stories..'Specially those who adde it or me to their favorites,THIS CHAPTER IS DETICATED TO YOU!Thank you everybody,your so great!:D And my music.A*Teens..lol,Cant help falling in love..WONDERFUL FOR THIS CHAPPIE!Listen to it!If you dun have it,open up yer windows media player and search up A*teens..click on I cant help fallin in love.Then,click play,and then..CLICK PLAY AT THE TOP!Next to tools!Select repeat and see if there's a checkmark next to it.If there is,you win!XDDD Listen to it while you read this chapter!:o So..beautiful!-sobs-.Well,until you get to the part where Cloud leaves Aerith sleeping.Yano what?!I'll give you ideas on the credits for this story.When I get finished..XD!  
  
Then there's what happens here.I know I know,you will only be spoiled at what happens at the end of the story IF you e-mail meh!Otaye@hotmail.com thank you!:D  
  
OOH!So sorry Cat!There is going to be a kiss!AND MUSHY STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER!So,skip it shall you?Here,I'll note for you where it's going to be,kay?I'll make *'s for the seperater except ____'s Kay?:D I'm a romantic!SO SORRY!XD  
  
Disclaimer::-______________-;;;; NOT MINE!   
  
R&R!  
  
~*~  
  
"Is the girl with him?Good..good!",a man asked then laughed,his laughter echoing throughout the long halls.  
  
~*~  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cloud stroked Aeriths hair slightly.They were back in the hotel.at traverse Town.Cid had insisted it was too dangerous to stay at Hollow Bastion.  
  
Slowly,Cloud lifted her head up,and scooted away.Gently,he rested her head apon the pillow.They had been talking about what had happened in the past nine years.How they had searched for eachother and all.After a few hours Cloud had let Aerith fall asleep,holding her.He had stayed still until he was sure she was asleep.Quietly he flipped out the light and slipped out.  
  
Cloud headed for the diner.His eyes then went wide with surprise.Not because Cid,Yuffie,and Leon were there...Oh no..  
  
"Hey!",the brunette called to Cloud.No..not..Sora...  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sora gulped down the glass of Soda infront of him."Hey,wait a minute!I asked for caffeine!!"  
  
Donald and Goofy sat at a seperate table.No room at Sora's,for his table was full of food...for HIM.Donald growled as the waiter set a plate of crackers infront of him,and Goofy was given a steak."HEY!I wanted what he got!",Donald quacked out.  
  
Yuffie gestured for Cloud to pull up a chair and sit down with her and Leon.Cid was off yelling at the manager somewhere.Cloud dragged a chair to Yuffie and Leons table..  
  
Yuffie grinned and poked Cloud."So,where've you been?",she said.Sora turned to Cloud as well,mouth full of food."Dud ya kell Aergith abougt Hages?",he asked.Cloud blinked.Sora chewed,swallowed,then laughed."Did you tell Aerith about your deal with Hades?",the boy repeated.Cloud shook his head."I don't think..I sould..",he said quietly.Yuffie snickered causing the soldior to glance over."Yuffie,don't..",he groaned.Yuffie shrugged and leaned back in her chair."Okie dokie then.."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aerith shot up and looked around quickly.She had been having vivid dreams ever since she fell asleep.She dreamt Cloud and her were getting married,||A.N.::SO KAWAII!N_____n|| and the Heartless came back from there later defeat..And Cloud was seperated frm her again.He was..killed..  
  
"Cloud?!",she exclaimed,terrified if her dream was real.Her eyes locked onto a small peice of paper on the small set of drawers next to her.She snatched it and her frightened eyes began to scan the letter.He let out a soft sigh of relief when she had learned he was at the diner."Golly..",she laughed.  
  
She hopped to the diner,trying to put on her other boot.She smiled as she saw Cloud laughing with the others..Aerith loved the man's laugh.So deep,yet so warming.Slowly she inched away.She didn't want to hog Cloud to herself!  
  
The Flower Girl walked through the Alley.As she fiddled with the lock to the Red Room,something began to sneak up on her.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"And then..pffft,GOOFY PULLED THE PLUG!",Sora burst out laughing.Everyone joined in.Cloud was happy..and he had waited a long time fore that..  
  
Everything went silent as they heard a scream.Coming from..a woman..  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cloud jumped up.His sword was leaning on the wall,and he snatched it quickly.Sora hopped up as well.Both of them ran towards the cry..  
  
"CLOUD!",Aerith screamed.All she could think of,then and there.A hand clapped over her mouth.Cloud was seen heading for her.The hand dissappeared as the figure did.Cloud reached Aerith and embraced her tightly.She cried quietly."Oh Cloud!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"You FAILED?!",male's voice yelled out.Another man hissed,"Strife came!" The other laughed."No excuses!"  
  
Sora watched Cloud and Aerith for a brief moment,then turned away."Aerith,please..No..No,I'm sorry..",Cloud whispered to her.She gazed up at him,tears streaming down her face.Cloud smiled,and wiped her tears with his thumb."Promise me..we'll be t-together forever?",Aerith said quietly."I promise..",Cloud whispered and held her close.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"OFF TO NEVER LAND!",Sora shouted.Donald dragged Goofy off."We're not payin'!!",the duck yelled as they left.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aerith opened the door to the Red Room.She tilted her head to the side."Don't worry.The manager said he could lend me something..",Cloud laughed.Aerith smiled slightly."Cloud,you don't have to..I mean,you can sleep on the bed!",she said.He shook his head."Ye'r a lady..",he smirked and walked out to the counter.An old man was standing there.On his nametag it read 'Jenkins'.Cloud returned with a white mat and a blanket.Aerith frowned."Cloud,you-" "Are sleeping on the floor..",he finished for her.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The lights off,stars shining through the windows,Cloud sat up.He of course,had won,and Aerith was sound asleep on the bed.Cid's snoring could be heard from his house."How does she sleep like that?",Cloud wondered out loud.Cloud peered at Aerith and smiled.'She's so beautiful when she sleeps..',he thought.He got up and sat down on the bed next to her.Stroking her hair,he watched the blank expression on her face turn to a small smile.He moved back when he saw her yawn and stretch her arms.  
  
Aerith stared at the man looking at her.His appearance really did have an eerie presence when it was dark,with no light except the stars.She saw him smile,and smiled back,The stars seemed to make his smile glow.  
  
"Good morning..",she said softly.Cloud grinned."Did I wake you up?" "No..I hippo was snoring in my dreams..",she giggled.Aerith sat up."How can you sleep like that?",Cloud questioned.Aerith grinned."I've had pratice!" He laughed."Shh!Cloud!You're going to wake up everyone!",she hushed.Cloud smiled and headed over to her."What did you see..?",he asked.Aerith blinked."You mean when I screamed?" Cloud nodded."yeah.."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yuffie yawned and opened her eyes.She scratched her head and yawned again.Leon was sleeping on the floor,blanket underneath him.Snatching a flashlight,she tip-toed to to the adjoining door to the Red Room.She burst in and yelled.Aerith screamed and jumed to Cloud.Cloud was spooked a little,but he tried not to show it.Yuffie laughed and shined the light in their faces.Aerith was clinging to him.As he groaned she laughed.  
  
"What've you guys been doing?",Yuffie asked suspiciously.Aerith laughed again and sat down on the bed.Cloud sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder affectionately."Nothing..",he answered.Yuffie glared mysteriously and left.Cloud sighed.Aerith looked up at him."You okay?" He nodded and closed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~WARNING!WARNING!DUN READ IF YOU HATE MUSHY KISSING!!~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heading towards her he grinned.Aerith's eyes widened at the mischevious grin playing across Cloud's lips.She scooted back slightly.She laughed as Cloud tried to grab her."You missed!",she giggled."Oh yeah?!",he said and tackled her,pinning her to the floor.Smiling,she allowed him to kiss her.Gently he rested his lips apon hers...  
  
~~IT'S OVER!XD~~  
  
"This time,I'M going to get her!",the blue flame haired man growled."Just because I failed doesn't make you captian!",the other sneered.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cloud carressed Aerith and she gazed up at him."It's funny..how different you look..",she commented."As a good thing!",she added.Cloud's head tilted to the side.She smiled as she looked at his cute expression."I mean,you loom different..then..well..",she blinked."What do you mean?",he laughed."Yer..well,you've gotten more..Hm,physically handsome then you were when you were thirteen..",she said and prodded his arm.Cloud cocked a brow and looked down at his arm.He blinked,then reelized what she meant.Her laughter rang through the air,and his deep laugh joined hers.He nuzzled her neck."Three seconds..?",she asked."Naw..more like twenty-three",he grinned.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aqua blue eyes darted from side to side.heartless closed in on.But strangely,they did not attack...  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
OOH!Fluffy and cheesy and all that jazz!Sorry again cat!I had to!Mabye I'll make one not mushy!Wait..I doubt it..XD!Cloud and Aerith moment,and new charrie!If you know me,you know who it is..Otherwise I left a hint or you huessed..XD Hope you like!E-mail me at Otaye@hotmail.com to get a sneak preveiw of the next chappie!:O!Thanks again guys!Now,review..?  
  
Rpt 


	7. Cid's cooking?

Okay people,I admit..this is the part I'm truly stuck on..XD Okay,I know..the story looks so littered with all of the lines..so I'll try to minimize that.Alright,shall we?  
  
Note::yes,this story will have killing..blood..wee.. I hate it when I'm stuck like this!I didnt't come prepared for this chapter....baaah..  
  
Oh yes,and Cat,I HAVE read alot of romance stories!XD On my other user,Rpt,I have my favorites filled..or almost..and on this one and that one EVERY single one has Romance in the little thing you pick.Like this is Romance and General.I just thought you would call it mushy.XD Ooooohhhhhhh,I feel horrid.I'm going to add so many more kissing scenes!XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Oh yeah!Can you give me the link to that 'lemon' story?I wanna see what you mean..oO   
  
Disclaimer::Can..I..buy..them?  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~*~  
  
Aqua blue eyes darted from side to side.Heartless closed in on.But strangely,they did not attack...  
  
~*~  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cloud woke up,sleeping on the floor.He closed his eyes slowly and murmered something to himself.He started to lay back down when Aerith came in.She smiled,holding a spatula."Good morning Cloud!",she said cheerfully.He groaned and buried his head the blankets,groaning.She smiled and hovered over him."Get up sleeeeeeeeply head!",she taunted and yanked the blankets off of him.He curled into a ball and growled."Not noooooow...",he moaned as she dragged him out.  
  
Cloud stared at the empty plate on the table.A explosion sounded from the Diner,and he glanced over."Um..who cooked?",he questioned and Aerith smiled nervously."I'll be right back..",she said and slipped into the kitchen.  
  
Cid came out of the kitchen,growling and he sat down at a table..in the corner.Aerith had scolded him for blowing up the kitchen,then ushered him out so she could clean it.Quietly Cloud tried to escape,but Aerith came out right when he almost did."Clooooud!You ahve to try this!Cid made it!!",she said and pulled him back.His eyes widened and he looked over at the table Cid was at,but all he saw was an empty chair."Help..",he said quietly and stared at the food set before him.  
  
Somehow,Cid had managed to burn the toast,eggs,pancakes,AND the syrup.The jam had peanut butter in it,and the milk looked strange.Still,Aerith made the poor boy eat it all...  
  
"I AM NEVER EATING CID'S &$&%$ COOKING AGAIN!",Cloud shouted and slammed his head on the pillow.After several bathroom trips,he seemed fine..besides the random curses...Aerith smiled lightly and patted him on the back."It'll be okay!",she said.  
  
He groaned and rolled over...  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cloud found himself waking up in the middle of the night,Aerith missing.He got up slowly and saw her dark figure in the window.He went outside and hid behind some boxes,listening to her...  
  
"Are you telling me the truth?!",Aerith whispered.Cloud watched,confused."NO!You're lying!",she cried after pausing.She stopped again,as if she was listening.Quietly she passed Cloud and went back into the room.He looked confused still,and the little voices in his head were yelling,"SHE'S CRAZY!" over and over.Cloud ignored his childish thoughts and sat there,thinking.He wanted to know what she was doing,and who she was talking to if she was talking to anyone at ALL.  
  
He entered the room after awhile to see her sound asleep,head rested apon her arms,which where ontop of her journal.The book was old,ever since she met Cloud when she was 14 she had kept it..  
  
He gazed at her for a moment,looking at the chesnut curls that framed her face perfectly.She had let it down into a normal pony-tail,instead of having it twisted.It fell to the side of her face as she slept.Cloud felt a immediate rush of pride over him,but he didn't know why.He supposed it was because she was his..and only his..He had protected her as much as he could,and she had given him her love in return.He kneeled next to her and brushed her hair away,giving her a soft peck on the cheek."Night..",he whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mmmm,go away.."   
  
Aerith found herself standing in a large black room.Nothing was there,and she was sitting in a black chair.It almost looked as if there was nothing there at all,and she was just floating.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen Aerith..you're safe now..",a firmiliar voice spoke in her ear.She turned around quickly and saw nothing,and it made a shiver run down her spine.She stood up and began to walk forward,and the floor broke through.She found herself falling slowly,as if time had slowed.She closed her eyes as she began to fall faster.No screams escaped her lips although she was frightened.  
  
She felt a warmth and found herself not falling.She opened her eyes and stared up into the blue eyes that looked down at her."Hello..",spoke the same kind voice she had heard before.  
  
"Cloud??",she said and the soldior smiled."Yeah..I'm Cloud..",he said sarcasticly and kissed her lightly."You were sleeping..",he said.Aerith looked below her and screamed.They were suspended in the air.  
  
"Shh!",Cloud hushed her."it's alright..",he said and kissed her again.It was then when she noticed he was flying...With his ever-wonderful wing..  
  
She stared at the black abyss surrounding them."Cloud,where are we?",she said softly.He nuzzled her neck and smiled again.'Doesn't matter.."   
  
Fire began to be seen.So there WAS a floor.Cloud started dropping down and Aerith wrapped her arms around his neck."What are we doing?!",she said shakily."I'm going to have to--  
  
~*~  
  
Aerith's eyes opened slowly.'I was all just a dream..',she thought and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness before she moved.She turned around and saw Cloud,falling off the bed almost,sleeping soundly.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Move..Move..move..BAM!The silver haired man smirked.He placed a hand apon his forhead and muttered out something."If you want to kill the boy,you have to ACT as if you SERIOUSLY want to kill him..",he said,annoyed."You're never going to make it this way....Why don't you just GIVE UP!?",he said and waited for the other to respond.He rolled his eyes and walked away.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Clang..bam..bang..  
  
Cloud swiftly swung his blade apon a large metal bar sticking out of the ground.He was training again,seeing if he could chop it in half.He stopped and leaned against his sword,and started to do some calculations.He swung his Buster Sword towards the middle and it fell apart.He smiled and rested it apon his shoulder.Slowly Aerith came out and..  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
EEEEEEEEEP!I re-did this chappie,cause I noticed I put something in it!Have you seen the Mountaintop believes like cloud forgives everywhere earth, elegance thinks thing?That was an accident!XDDD I meant to put a line thingy there...^^; Review? 


	8. Authors Note

Hn,just a note to you all I will be slower on the next chapters..Because I haven't got this far.. And PLEASE,excuse me for spelling Review for the zillionth time wrong..XD Again,a note,If you want to know what happens next,please e-mail me at Otaye@hotmail.com!Yeah,I know I said I didn't know what was going to happen,but I DO know.I just don't know how to write it..XDDDD OKAY!I'm done now.. 


	9. Help Me

Ooh,how sweeeet Cat!You're praying!XD Well,mabye in this chapter you will figure out.And Hades may be just a distraction to throw you off..o_O -cough- Okay,nevermind.He'll be here..XD  
  
Ahh,Cloud with one wing?Hn..-shrug- ^^; I dunno..Just..pretend..he's..two pounds..o_o Nevermind.  
  
WHAT KEPT ME SO LONG?!I was grounded..You see,here's why::My dad saw my mom cleaning my room,thus getting angry at me and my two younger sisters..and..grounding me for a week.Why am I here now?Simple..we cleaned the room!XP Why did I explain..?Uhhh...  
  
Okay,and Cat.Hn..I know what lemon is..XD I just want to see what it was about and junk.Just to,ahh..boggle the mind I suppose.Please,e-mail me with your questions!I'M BEGGING!You..made..me..curious..  
  
Yes,more humor.I had that in mind..but..I'm not a good writer!^^;;;;;;; I cannot write funny things,no matter HOW many times my friends ||Yes,you Amanda..and Angie!Love you guys!:D|| say I am funny.Hn..AND MIND ME TYPING A KAZILLION .........................'S OVER AND OVER AND OVER..  
  
....AWE!CLOOORIIIIITH!!WHAT A CUTE NAAAME!!o_o -coughsputterhack- Sugar attack.. Thankies!I draw REALLY bad though.Heh..If you'd like,visit my OTHER site..-gets yelled at for advertising- o___o http://www.freewebs.com/rpts_page  
  
Ah yes,~~~'s will seperate Aerith's dreams for now on!AND GUESS WHAT!?Just to let you in on a little secret,there will be outakes to this story!WOOHOO!  
  
And,does anybody know how to spell the name of Cid's shop?!Yano..the access--..yeah...Dd I get it right down there?oO  
  
........  
  
Okay,lets go on shall we?n_n  
  
~*~  
  
Cloud swiftly swung his blade apon a large metal bar sticking out of the ground.He was training again,seeing if he could chop it in half.He stopped and leaned against his sword,and started to do some calculations.He swung his Buster Sword towards the middle and it fell apart.He smiled and rested it apon his shoulder.Slowly Aerith came out and..  
  
~*~  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Slowly Aerith came out and watched him.||A.N.::WHAT A SURPRISE!XD||  
  
He cocked a brow,listening to her soft footsteps,as if she wasn't there.He picked up the bar and turned to her,smiling in every way.  
  
"Good mornin'",he said and planted a kiss on her forhead.Aerith smiled wrapping her arms around his neck."Same to y--",she was interrupted by the sound of pictures snapping.Cid stood behind them,holding a camera.  
  
"CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!",Cloud yelled and Aerith jumped back.Cid blinked and started..running.Amazing for the old..person.  
  
Cloud held his sword as if he was going to swing on Cid,but missing out on his chance as Cid ran into the First District.Shooting into the Accessory shop,Cid breathed a sigh of relief.Chucklingat his own wit,he proceeded into the secret back room that nobody will hopefully ever see for the ideas of the sick old man.He turned off the lights,and then flipped another switch to have a reddish orange light come on.Picture developing for the impatient..  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"G'day and welcome to the--",Steve Irwin said and he T.V. flipped off."Croc hunters..",Yuffie yawned and stretched out lazily on the couch that Leon had DRAGGED into the Green Room,dozing off..Leon was still sleeping..On the floor.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aerith and Cloud were sleeping again,nothing else to do..Aerith snuggled in Cloud's lap as they slept sitting down in the red Room,leaning against the far left wall.Slowly Aerith's green eye's opened,and she closed them again.Just for five more minutes..  
  
She decided to get up before she dozed off again,but not before she glanced at the clock did she get up.It read 12:34..P.M.  
  
"What made me sleep in so late..?",she yawned to herself.Brushing a kiss apon Cloud,she left the room.Aerith moved down the hallway and out the door.She inhaled deeply,taking in the cool night air.Little did she know,andother pair of eyes were watching her..  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"And I'm supposed to believe YOU?!",a firmiliar voice spoke.A light laugh was heard in response."If you want to see your beloved alive again..",a female voice sneered.The figure infront of her winced and looked down at the limp body in his arms.Kairi..  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"WAZZOW!",shouted..Merlin..He waved his hands over Aerith's head as she blinked in confusion.She sighed miserably."It's still not gone..",she said.Merlin scratched his head and shrugged."I tried my best!",he said.Aerith nodded."Thanks anywho..",she said softly.Turning around,the girl left the cave-ish area.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Come now,you can't get rid of me that easy"  
  
Aerith stopped at the sound of the voice inside her mind.It was masked in a way,but somehow she remembered the thing."Who are you?",she whispered aloud."Pity..you've forgotten me already?",the male's voice spoke in response."What do you want with me?",she said quietly."Nothing whatsoever...Nothing with YOU on the other hand..Strife mabye..",it teased.Her eyes widened."What are you talking about?!!" "Ooh,getting feisty aren't we?",it spat.She chewed on her lower lip for a moment,then replied,"Tell me!" "I won't..",it said nonchalantly.Aerith felt a strange wave of pressure lift off her shoulders."Help me..",she whispered.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yes,I know.WTF!??XDDD I loooove making characters out of..character...Makes it interesting to meh.Some of you may have guessed who this is,some of you already have been told,OFFICIALLY,by moi.:D Gotta love that man..-swwwwwwoooon- oO  
  
The next chapters will be as SHORT as this one,well..'Cept the last one.^^; So sorry!  
  
Rpt 


	10. Dreaming of little things,like Weddings ...

Yano what?I'm having fun here.This chapter,I PROMISE will be long then all of them!How..?I have no room in my notebook,if you don't know.I don't have room to make a big one like this anywho.So yano what?I quit with the notebook!I've had it!HAHAHAHA!I'm going to make the longest little chappie you've EVER seen.Least,in this story.And yano what?I'm going to make another story too.Why?If I don't I'll forget!IT'S GOING TO BE ABOUT CLOUD WORKING AT MC' DONALDS!Yay!I ditched the notebook,yeah,I love it all..But..XD Please excuse my speeeelllliiiiiinnnnnng..--;  
  
Thanks everybody!And just to tell you,for you'll figure out in this chapter,Sephiroth was talking to Aerith!I made him a little outta character..huh?  
  
And please,PLEASE tell me if you have written or you know of a story with Cloud and Aeris/th in it!PLEASE!XD As long as it has romance in it that is..I dun care if it's lemon,I'm really REALLY in dire need of something!XDDD Too much paprika on my deviled eggs..  
  
Oh,yes..Violence shall be here..BWAHAHAHA!oO It's kinda..well..I read it over while listening to some sad music..and cried...Man,it's my OWN story!XD  
  
I AM NEVER PLACING A DISCLAIMER AGAIN!I don't own KH,already said and done!XD  
  
~*~  
  
"Ooh,getting feisty aren't we?",it spat.She chewed on her lower lip for a moment,then replied,"Tell me!" "I won't..",it said nonchalantly.Aerith felt a strange wave of pressure lift off her shoulders."Help me..",she whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aerith stumbled to the Red Room,and flipped on the light.Cloud had been sleeping the whole time,oblivious with her current problem.His mouth was partly open,and one would think he would begin to drool.He was leaning against the wall,perhaps he had sleep-walked or something.Of course,he was sitting,clutching the end of his scarf and holding a pillow,as if it was a person rather then an object.Or Aerith..  
  
She smiled slightly and flipped the light off,and felt her way to him.Sliding down against the wall and onto the soldior,she rested against his chest as she shifted her weight around in his lap.Sighing peacefully,she fell into a deep sleep,arms around his neck..  
  
~~~  
  
"Please,stop it!",Aerith cried.  
  
Cloud was chained to a wall,Sephiroth laughing in his face."You're pathetic.The most pathetic soul I have ever seen.",he said,turning to the chained Aerith behind him."And you,I have very special plans for you..",he said and placed a hand against her face.Her eyes widened in terror and she tried to shake his hand away,even if it meant she had to bite him..  
  
"&*^$%&%!!",he swore loudly and jerked back.He studied his injured hand and the teeth marks.To Aerith's horror and surprise,blood dripped from his wound.He snarled and gave a swift kick to Cloud's leg,causing Aerith to cry out again.  
  
"Please!Please stop!",she cried,tears streaming down her face.Sephiroth smirked with delight.Cloud hung there,as if he were dead.His face had grown pale,his eyes still open.He hung there silently,not even wincing when Sephiroth struck him.His eyes looked empty,their color pale.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?Use your heaaaaaaling to save him?You can't even move your own arms!",he taunted.Laughing he strode back and forth infront of her.He stopped as he heard Cloud mumble something..  
  
"I love you Aerith..",he said softly.Sephiroth punched Cloud in the face,drawing blood out of his mouth."I wanted to marry you..",he says,ignoring the hot liquid dripping down his chin.Sephiroth snarled and raised his sword,Masamune."But I guess I can't..",Cloud said,tears falling down his face...  
  
||A.N.::Thank you for heling me on this part Alley!YOU ROCK!oo;;; :D||  
  
~~~  
  
Aerith shot up,breathing heavily.She looked up at Cloud's concerned face and noticed she had only been dreaming..again.  
  
"Cloud..",she whispered,her arms tightening around his neck.She sobbed into his shoulder as he patted her back softly."It's okay..",he said,in attempt to cheer her up.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sora rested against the wall for a moment.He had seen Kairi get dragged away,and he was saddened,as well as deep in thought.'Why would they take her..?What does SHE have to do with any of this?!',he thought.He scratched his head when Goofy and Donald came in."Where were YOU GUYS?",Sora said,narrowing his eyes,joking a bit.  
  
Donald pointed to his tail,his feathers gone again."Pirates..",he quacked and sat down angrily.Goofy chuckled his little 'Hyuk' and looked at Sora."We found kairi!",he said and turned around.Sora's eyes widened."Follow us!",he said and walked out the door.Donald grabbed Goofy by the shirt and pulled him back in."The OTHER way!",he snapped."Oh..yeah..",Goofy said..  
  
"Kairi..",Sora peered through the ropes.He was hiding in a secret passageway,behind..some ropes.He watched as Riku came in and strode back in forth infront of Kairi,every now and then checking her pulse and frowning.  
  
"Oh Kairi..you just don't see..",Riku said,sighing to himself.He knelt down to her and kissed her on the forhead lightly,and Sora stared in awe.That was the first time Riku had shown that much compassion for her...  
  
Riku stood up and walked out of the room,his frown still showing.Sora gaped at kairi for a moment,then the door Riku had left in.He felt a tinge of jelousy,but he shrugged it off and stumbled out.Donald and Goofy came out as well.Sora walked over to Kairi and stared down at her.  
  
"Kairi,Kairi?!Are you awake?!Hello!!??",Sora said,shaking her.He jumped back as he heard footsteps,and ran out the opposite door on the other side of the room.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aerith shifted in his lap again,as she had cried herself to sleep.Cloud rested his head on hers,trying to decide if he should risk her waking up and getting up,or stay put.He smiled at his thoughts,which have wandered off to other things..  
  
He looked down at her,as she started to move a little."Mm,I love you Cloud..",she murmered,burying her head in his chest.He grinned and closed his eyes.'Mabye five more minutes..',he thought as he began to doze off again..  
  
~~~  
  
Aerith moved along the asile in a white wedding dress,a pink rose in her hair.The dress had a lace design in the front,the sleeves all the way to her wrists,them being lace as well.Riku sat in one of the front booths,filming Cloud's shocked expression when he sees her..  
  
Cloud's eyes widened as he looked at her,people smiling.Her hair was let down,it flowing past her shoulders and curling at the ends.She wore pink lipstick of course,but not much make-up.Her face beamed with pride and happiness,and Cid led her down the asile.Infront of her was the flower girl,Kairi.She threw flowers joyfully,everywhere...  
  
She takes her place to the side,letting Aerith walk beside Cloud,smiling her heart out to him.They turned to look at the preist,who happened to be no other then..  
  
A blinding flash of light caused everone to close their eyes in fright,and open them after the white flash left.The preist wasn't the one they had hired anymore,it was...  
  
Sephiroth...  
  
~~~  
  
Aerith screamed and her eyes flashed open.Cloud jerked up and immediately embraced her,looking at the clock.It was only 3:54 in the morning."Aerith..",he whispered as he consoled her.She tembled in fright,and he stared down into her green eyes."What happened..?"  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Riku smiled as he sat down next to Kairi,placing a cold rag apon her head.Maleficent had said that wasn't worth it,saying she was dead..and getting a death glare from the boy.He had done it anywho,just in case she had just been sleeping..  
  
Mabye..  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Come on aerith,you have to go back to sleep..It was just a dream,huh?",Cloud said,trying to comfort the girl.She nodded,tears streaming down her face."Yeah..",she said softly,her arms around his neck still.  
  
~~~  
  
"Sephiroth!",Aerith said,shocked in every way.  
  
They were back at the wedding,Sephiroth grinning at them,a pure evil smile grazing his lips.If he had any OTHER smile.  
  
"Hello..",he said,his hands on the hilt of Masamune.Sadly,fighting would wrinkle Cloud's suit,but he had his sword ready.Masamune and Buster sword slammed together,Cloud's teeth gritted,Sephiroth's smirk even laughing at him.  
  
Metal clashing,blood being drawn now and then,Cloud moved back a bit.He looked at the frightened Aerith from the corner of his eye,and waved her away."GO!",he shouted.She refused to,and it ended up where Leon and Yuffie had to drag the kicking and screaming girl away.Sephiroth advanced on Cloud,and he dodged him narrowly,getting scraped at the shoulder.  
  
"Give up Strife,you're not going to live this through..",he said.Cloud thrust his blade at Sephiroth,sending him back a bit,it digging into his right arm.Sephiroth looked down at his wound and smirked as Cloud yanked out the sword.It started to heal and Cloud stared in horror."You see Strife,I'm immortal..",Sephiroth laughed evilly.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
"Please stop..",Aerith said softly.Cloud immediately stopped hugging her,and Aerith opened her eyes up at him."No..I didn't mean YOU",she laughed.Cloud hugged her again,grinning.He closed his eyes and held her close,her tears falling down again.It was now 6:23,and Cid's snoring was heard again.He kissed her softly."Tell me what happened this time.."  
  
"Sephiroth came..that's all..",she whispered.His eyes widened as he looked as if he could kill."WHAT?!",he yelled and started to move.She placed her hands on his shoulders and held him down."Shh!It was just a dream!",she smiled nervously."Mabye we should get up now?",Aerith said and turned to the sound of shuffling feet and sirens blasting outside the door..  
  
"Oh great!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay,so it's not THAT long..But I was afraid you people would murder meh!XD I might have more then 15 chappies by the way..  
  
Is this getting too dramatic?Yes,I believe so..XD Why do they keep falling asleep,dreaming,ooh lala Sephy,scream,fall asleep...dream..Ooh lala Sephy and all over again.WHY DIDN'T AERITH STAY AWAKE?Bah,because I was loaded on roleplaying with no time for this!  
  
ANYWHO,you can still e-mail meh for a preview..again...and..umm...Yeah.Okay okay,if you had contacted meh on AIM or something,I WOULD'VE REVEALED THE WHOLE CHAPTER!Yeah,most of my friends know already..poor you..XD  
  
Kill me for forgetting Sora and stuff,and making Riku a fluffball.._ I'll fix him later.I actually did a spell check on this chapter!I THINK I got most of it right..oo; Hey,if anybody goes on neopets,you can also contact me there on the following accounts::  
  
Dalmationdoglover  
  
Rikuypaoputhing  
  
Peterpanpixie2  
  
Usstan||YOU WILL MOST LIKELY SEE ME HERE!||  
  
Okay,enough of that..review? 


	11. Dying in his presence

Whoa,did you miss me?So sorry!I was grounded and when I came back I COMPLETELY forgot about the story!Well..almost..Okay,I was lazy.Sue me..  
  
^^ Um,alrighty then.Shall we have humor?Shall I TRY to give you humor?Trust me,I WILL give you humor.Mabye not in this chapter..But..Urm..In the outtakes!Yeah!!  
  
Okay,so sorry,but I never answered the three seconds question!:o!Silly..erm..me..Well,what I meant by that..Hm..  
  
I had this really cheesy line,Cloud saying something to Aerith.It sounded SO bad,but I loved the three seconds joke.It was like,Aeris asked him if it took three seconds to make it up,and Cloud said more like five.But I altered it and changed it to where they were talking about smooching and stuff..-COUGH-  
  
Ah!That Bring me to life story.Yes,I love Yuffie and Leon stories,so it's..urm..Cool..^^  
  
Oh,yes..Don't mind me,but I love putting Sephiroth in this story.It's so..FUN..  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Oh great!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
||Haha,gotta love the summary from the last chappie there..XD||  
  
Aerith tore out of the room and stared at a small child,lying on the ground.Blood flowed from a deep wound slashed aross his stomach.  
  
She gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth,stepping back and bumping into Cloud.She swerved around and stared at him,tears flowing already.Cloud stared at the child as well and grabbed Aerith's wrist and pulled her off outside,where Cid and Leon and Yuffie were standing.  
  
Leon's arm was slashed open,leaving a gruesome look behind.That arm held on to Yuffie and the other was held out.He held his gunblade and pointed it to the figure ahead of him.  
  
"Get out of here!",he yelled.Yuffie's left leg had a long scratch down it,but not a deep one.Cid also had a couple cuts on his arms,and along his cheek was one as well..  
  
The figure laughed and stepped forward,eyes glinting with amusment.Cloud's own eyes widened,and in the next few seconds his sword was in his hand,Aerith behind him."What do you want?!",he said,with fury..rage..  
  
Sephiroth smirked."You already know",he spat and gripped the hilt of Masamune tightly."Your friends got in my way as I came to pay some of you a visit",he said and glanced at Leon,Yuffie and Cid."No matter,you'll all die anyways"  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sora sighed and listened to the recognizable voice of Captian Hook.He pressed his ear to the door,and listened intently,until..  
  
The door opened..  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It seemed as if it was over.The fighting,all of it,drew buckets of blood and other things.Cloud and Aerith were gone,Yuffie crying over Leon's near-dead body,even though she was near death as well.They all were...Cid,stuggling to keep his eyes open,leaned on one of the support beams of the Cafe'.  
  
In a large tall building stood Aerith,chained to a wall.Like her dream had showed her.Beside her,Cloud.The whole nightmare played before her,the taunting,laughing,and sneering.Sephiroth stood infront of Cloud,shaking his head in pity."You thought you could beat me again?Hm?",he mused.  
  
Cloud lifted his head to look at Aerith.He already looked dead,pale,a lifeless look set apon him.He looked back at the ground and sighed,closing his eyes.His breathing slowed as Sephiroth neared,Masamune ready."Any last words?"  
  
It played all over again..the blood dripping down his chin,Sephiroth raising his sword.  
  
And..  
  
It happened..  
  
Cloud felt his life flash before him as he felt the cold steel of Masamune pass through him,pinning his back through the wall.Quickly he was losing blood,and Aerith screamed out,struggling franticly.She cried out again,crying as if she was a waterfall.Sephiroth laughed his evil laugh,and Cloud turned his head to look at Aerith.  
  
He wanted her to be the last thing he saw.He wished she wasn't in chains,but he looked at her all the while.As his eyes closed,he thought of her.In a flower feild..The day they first met..their first kiss..Every moment he spent with her he thought of..  
  
And then...  
  
Cloud Strife..  
  
Died...  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
....I have nothing to say,I need you all to reveiw and tell me what you think.Trust me,this isn't the end,I promised more..  
  
Signing off,  
  
Rpt/Raisin Bran 


	12. Cappie Hook and the croc's dance,and ano...

Okay.L/Y I can do..Humor..eeehh..Luckily,I'm still working on my little comedy of Cloud in Mickey D's and it will be up soon when I cure from my writers block..^^; Urm,Oh yes,the Cloud dying thing..I had it planned for awhile.SO sorry to do that,but I had to!IT WAS GETTING BORING!o_o  
  
Blaaaah,I hate the way this story looks!This chapter will have longer paragraphs and..won't be so short!^^  
  
Do not cry little ones,and you can stop the funeral music..because..umm..He's in a better place!oo; Whatever..  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
He wanted her to be the last thing he saw.He wished she wasn't in chains,but he looked at her all the while.As his eyes closed,he thought of her.In a flower feild..The day they first met..their first kiss..Every moment he spent with her he thought of..  
  
And then...  
  
Cloud Strife..  
  
Died...  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aeriths' heart stopped.Literally.She froze and even the heart attack signs didn't show.It just...stopped..Her face went pale and it began beating again,slowly.Tears still fell to the ground,steaming down her face,her mouth ajar now.She watched as Sephirtoh pulled out his sword and unlocked Cloud from the shackles holding him to the wall.She winced and cried out as Cloud fell on the floor,and once again was kicked.Even still,Cloud's expression looked rather peaceful..She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip,trying not to whine with all the crying she had done.She just couldn't believe he had fallen that easily.'No,no!Cloud wasn't weak!He wasn't a coward,he fought!!',she thought,fighting back the sneering voices in her head.She just wished it hadn't ended so soon,so quick.Her whole body shook as she cried silently,a permanent mark left on her heart.She vowed she would find someway..SOMEWAY,to be Cloud's avenger..  
  
Now,Aerith wasn't,or,isn't the type to want revenge.But this sort of situation scared her,made her feel feelings she didn't normally feel..And some new ones..She wanted Sephiroth to DIE.Her mind was blown away by the sudden wave of fury and vengence.She trembled again,but not because she was still crying..  
  
She wanted to KILL Sephiroth..  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sora stumbled forward,landing on his face.He groaned and sat still,realizing what he had gotten himself into.Towering over him,Captian Hook stood,twisting and curling his moustache around his metal hook."Well well,what do we have here Mr.Smee?",he said with that distinct accent."If it isn't the keybearer!" Smee stood behind the captian and looked on,hiding the fact that he was holding a bottle of wine.He nodded a little and glanced up at Hook,then Sora."What should we do with em' Captian?",Smee said,adding his own accent.Hook laughed a hollow laugh and looked down at Sora."Walk the plank,of course!",he said and laughed hollowly again.Sora was instantly tied up by two heartless that seemed to appear out of nowhere,and Donald and Goofy where found and tied up as well.Sora THOUGHT he could pretend he wasn't there by laying still on the ground..Pity..  
  
As his blue eyes closed,Sora took another step closer to the edge of the plank.He looked a little frightened,but was obviously hiding it,mentally gulping several times.It was the two choices,the Keyblade,or the plank..Reminds me of the pen and the plank from the movie,in that part where th--  
  
-Ahem-  
  
Mr. Starkey,one of the pirates who wore a red bandanna and usually carried a knife in his mouth,tapped his big bare disgusting u-- foot.His arms were crossed,eyes narrowed.Oh yeah,he's the pirate with the little pink shirt..  
  
Haha..  
  
He growled and glanced at the Captian,who seemed to be screaming and running around the deck with the Crocodile in pursuit.  
  
"OH SAVE ME SMEEE,SAVE ME SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!",he screamed,climbing all over Smee in attempt to get away from the hungry animal.He RAN up the rigging,screaming as he watched the croc snap at it,shaking him and it at the same time.He slid down,screaming so much it gave the look as if he was wearing a wig,it popping up and his eyes widing in fright."SMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!',he screamed as the Croc grabbed him by the pants..er..whatever he was wearing,and pulled him down farther.A loud ripping noise filled the air,and everyone stopped moving and became silent.Captian Hook,clinging to the rigging,stood there,eyes widened.The whole crew,even Donald,Sora,and Goofy,burst out into laughter.The crocidile even paused to give a kind of chuckle like noise.Hook looked down and looked back up,giving off a big flashing sign saying 'SWEATDROP MOMENT'.  
  
Mr. Captian James Hook's pants were completely ripped off..  
  
Starkey was rolling on the ground from pain,for he laughed too hard,and still was.Sora laughed so much he almost fell off the plank,and a loud quacking noise was Donald's,followed by the HYUK'S of Goofy.  
  
Hook grabbed his pants from the Croc's mouth,indicating a large sweatdrop as he pulled them on.He grabbed a gun from the nearest pirate and shot into the air."ANYBODY LAUGHS AGAIN,YOU'LL BE WALKIN' IN DAVY JONES LOCKER",he yelled and the ship fell silent again.The croc slinked away,fearing the gun a little.Hook cleared his throat and motioned for Sora to start walking the plank.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aerith was thrown to the floor,and a sickening crack sounded once she fell.She cried out once more and clutched her ankle automaticly.Sephiroth smirked down at her."I have no use for you,now leave",he said and teleported somewhere,leaving behind a few feathers..As usual..  
  
She quickly healed herself,cringing.Aerith crawled over to Cloud,crying over him and holding one of his hands.She pressed it against her cheek,sobbing loudly and rubbing against it."Oh Cloud",she cried and bowed her head."Why you?!" She cried for another half an hour,then stood up,wiping her tears.She tore one of the wooden boards off the wall,and managed to pull Cloud up on it.She picked up one of her chains and used all of her effort to push and drag Cloud's Buster Sword (which was resting against the far left wall) over to it.She grabbed it and rubbed it against the egde,snapping it free.She then used that chain to wrap around Cloud,tying him to the board.Aerith grasped the end above his head and pulled,having to stop and rest momentarily.She wasn't going to leave him behind,even though he wasn't alive.  
  
An hour later,Aerith found herself rummaging around in the prison,collecting old Gummi peices.Fate acctually was on her side for that one..She wasn't much of a Gummi expert,but she knew what it basically needed.She pulled together a small ship,glad the peices were light enough for her to carry,even though they were heavy.Her ship was just a cockpit..two cannons next to each other on the front,and two wings on the sides.More like,the cute little Gummi Ship for three year olds..She sighed and pulled Cloud in the cockpit,walking over to the controls and sitting in the chair infront of them.She scanned them over with a worried look,but tried to remember what she learned in case of an emergency.  
  
She reached Traverse Town,glad this ship was blessed with a warp gummi.Fate had chosen her again.  
  
Aerith stumbled into Traverse Town,bursting into the Accessory Shop."Cid!",she yelled.Yes,Aerith yelled.Cid stumbled out of the hidden back room,bandaged and everything.MIRACLES HAPPEN..  
  
"Huh,wha?",he grumbled.Aerith glanced him over and gasped."What happened?",she breathed out."Damned Sephiroth",he said and leaned against the wall."I ended up finding a couple of elixirs in the item shop",he added.Aerith nodded and looked around."Where's Leon and Yu--" Cid pointed to the back door."Back there,restin' ",he said and crossed his arms."Cid,I-I need to talk to you guys",she said and walked into the back door,followed by Cid.She sat down in a chair next to Leon,who looked asleep.The back room was basically piles of stuff Cid sold.Yuffie looked up and her eyes widened."You made it!!",she said and ran over to Aerith,giving her an un-charistic hug.Aerith smiled a little and tapped Leon on the shoulder.He groaned and opened one eye,then both."you're ali--" Aerith raised a hand to stop him.  
  
"I apologize for interrupting,but..C-Cloud..he..",she paused and tears streamed down her face.She collapsed onto Cid and sobbed loudly,as if she was crying out her brains.Cid's eye twitched a little and he looked down at her."You're..getting my shirt..wet..",he said nervously.She pulled back and stared up at him,then looked around to the rest of them."Cloud didn't make it",she whispered and buried her head in her hands,crying again.  
  
Cid stared a little and frowned,scratched his head,and looked away.He didn't exactly know how to respond to this,and neither did anyone else.Yuffie frowned as well and looked at the ground,clasping her hands together and resting them in her lap.Leon stood up,and looked at Aerith,crossing his arms."I'm sure we all regret his loss..",he said softly,pausing between words because he couldn't think of what to say.Aerith looked up at him and forced a smile,then returned to her hands.Cid patted her on the shoulder,and Yuffie mumbled something,shuffling her feet."He was..cool..I mean..",she stuttered and left the room.Aerith stood up and looked at Cid and Leon both."He's outside town,in a gummi ship..I can't carry him..",she said softly and stood up,leaving the room.  
  
Little did they know,something strange was happening back at Aerith's little Gummi Ship..  
  
A small white glow engulfed the ship,and in Aerith's mind a small humming noise was heard.  
  
"You deserve something" Aerith jumped at the sound of the female voice in her head.  
  
"Mother??!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
YAY!That's a little longer I think!lol,the paragraphs are longer too,hm?^^ It took a little longer then my other ones,and I love the cliffahnger..D By the way,the ONLY reason I made Aerith fall on Cid is because Yuffie can't support her ||JOKE!|| and I HATE SquallxAerith!Done and done!^^ I hate CidxAerith too,but I wanted to embarrass Cid a little..XD If you've played or heard enough of FFVII,you should know who Aerith's mother is..Her REAL mother..But I'm not saying anything else unless you e-mail me! n_n  
  
P.S.:: Spelling is not checked in this chapter..Okay,it was,but I might have missed something.. 


	13. Little flaming note to a certain someone

{ahem}  
  
I'm sorry I've been so busy lately. There's been alot going on , since my birthday and more personal stuff. But I have to make this clear.  
  
I KNOW there's bad spelling! I'm trying to make THIS ONE chapter the one you like, SilverDancer, but I can't fix all the chapters to meet your liking. If you choose to flame my spelling, I'll just completely ignore your reviews. I'm seriously not in the mood for this kind of stuff,but mabye because I'm on that womanly thing right now. My INCREDIBLY BAD SPELLING MUST be excused. I'm looking for the CD that has those files, or I shall just download a backup. Then I'll probly fix it, if I'm not too lazy. I hope to update this story soon! REMEMBER, this is my FIRST TIME, and I'm not much used to putting your precious spaces and extremely needed spelling corrections! .. Please excuse me..  
  
~ Raisin Bran 


	14. Poor Cloudie

Gaaaaaaaah!It's been long again..I'm getting busy with other stuff,and preparing to go to a public school.  
  
For one,I'll TRY to spell a little better,but because I work with notepad I don't have a spell check.I've been doing SOOO many things lately,and I mean ALOT.My writing style changed a little,and chapter twelve will be re-done.I seem to hate it..The 'fight scene'..XD I changed my mind about Cloud in Mc'Donalds,and instead,I'm going to write a more serious one..Not for those who like humor..But,how's just a tiny bit,ay?  
  
This has nothing to do with my story,but it was funny!  
  
My baby sis was talking to me a couple days back,and she said something About Sephiroth..  
  
'It was sad that he wanted the asteroid to come down so he could get make-up'  
  
She meant mako..XD  
  
Oooooh...{looks over reviews} Poor people crying over Cloud?  
  
...  
  
{snicker}  
  
YES,CRY YOU..PEOPLE..HAHA..  
  
But don't worry!  
  
Most stories have a happy ending..  
  
I'm joking!Joking!!This one..I CAN'T TELL CAUSE I'LL SPOIL..But feel free to have a preview..  
  
{still trying to cope with the humor thing} Think..think..  
  
Oh,yeah,I think I might do twenty chapters or..something..o__o; I got a nice idea..  
  
And,Aerith's mother is referred to as 'the ghost' or something,because I don't know how to spell her name!XD; Ifalana,Iflana..whatever.If someone does,please tell me,just in case I put her in a future chapter..  
  
I listened to 1000 words while writing this chapter,so,if it's sappy..Uhh..NOT MY FAULT...Also,this really sweet music for the Sephy and Cloud fight sce--...I mean,it's really nice for this chapter..OO; It's a song in FF8,I think they play it in the beginning.Youy know what?I'm listening to EVERYTHING,and a song called 'Going Crazy'..XDD  
  
{ahem} On with the show!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"You deserve something" Aerith jumped at the sound of the female voice in her head.  
  
"Mother??!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sora gulped and walked very slow steps to the edge of the plank.A few of the pirates murmurs became louder,and one of them growled at him,as if they had to go somewhere and get this over with.Sora stopped and turned around,about to open his mouth when he was pushed forward.Sighing miserably,he looked down at the water and seemed to smile at the faint glow below him.  
  
You see,between the Kairi searching and other things,he had met up with Peter Pan.He recognized that glow in an instant and whispered 'Tinker Bell'.Captian Hook must of heard him,for he drew his sword."Blast them all",he mumbled under his breath.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Mother,is..is that..?"  
  
Aerith looked around,extremely confused.She ran out of the shop and listened as carefully as she could.Her green eyes lit up for a moment,but,as if she had gone back in time and seen what had happened again,they began to dull once more."Actually,Aeris,or..Aerith..I'm not exactly what you think I am.More of a..Oh..here..",the voice trailed off,and infront of Aerith appeared a woman.Aerith blinked and cried out joyfully,for at that brief moment,she was happy again.She ran towards her and tried to hug the woman,but failed.She passed right through the 'woman' and stumbled forwards,catching herself momentarily."..See what I mean?I'm a ghost..rather",the woman smiled warmly and watched Aerith turn around."Something happen,dear?",she said,looking concerned."Mother..if it is you..I..",Aerith's eyes watered and she covered them with her hands,embarrassed."Dear,it's alright to cry...Especially after what you have gone through",the ghost said softly.Aerith nodded and wiped her eyes."So,you know?",she said quietly.  
  
"That's why I'm here",her 'mother' said and walked over to a wall,staring long and hard at it."I believe..I believe that..That you should be given a second chance..You were caught off-guard",she said quietly,and Aerith's eyes widened,then filled with tears."You mean it!?",she said,clapping her hands over her mouth in surprise.The ghost nodded and walked to the world exit,stopping infront of it and smiling.They opened,and through it,stumbled...  
  
A heartless..  
  
"Mother..what..what is this?",she said,staring."This is usually the state people go through,if they come back from a certain..death.If one wishes,they may remain alive..But,there's a catch..",the ghost said and sighed."Because Cloud was cold,and..heartless..ironically,he is to remain the same way he was at first.You,will have to,start over",it said and turned to the bewildered Flower Girl behind her."What!!?",Aerith said,staring at the faint image of her dead mother."I'm sorry,but,there's nothing I can do",it said,looking at the heartless and slowly fading."Mother!What am I supposed to do!" "Care for it..Over night,it shall turn into the Cloud you know,except with a bad temper",the ghost said at last,fading from sight.  
  
Aerith stared at the heartless and sighed."I suppose we have alot of work to do",she mumbled and picked it up,carrying it off into the Accessory shop.  
  
"CID!!",she called,looking around.Cid walked out of the back room,cocking a brow and looking at the heartless in her arms."Oh no..I told Squall you would go crazy if anything happened to Cloud",he muttered,scratching his head.Aerith laughed and sat it down,and almost immediately,it walked over to a wall and leaned against it,watching them.Already,Cloud's old charaistics had begun to reveal themselves."Oh man,you taught it to ACT like the boy too!?",Cid exclaimed,staring at Aerith like she was an alien.She shook her head and looked over at 'Cloud',smiling lightly."That IS Cloud"  
  
Cid blinked and sighed."Come on,let's get you to the hospital"  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sora jumped off the plank,and Hook stared,then slowly walked over,only to jump back as Sora rose,inches from the water.He rose so fast,and so close to the plank,it chopped in half as he hit it.He rubbed his head and looked down at Hook,who was hanging from the plank by his hook,the Croc snapping at his pants."SMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE",Hook yelled,saying his First Mate's name over and over in his funny accent.  
  
Sora laughed and watched,until a blade flew past his head.He stared at the Heartless on the ship,throwing their swords at him.So,as the Keyblade bearer dodged them,the rest of the pirates thought he was being stupid,making a dance of some kind,floating in the air.  
  
Peter Pan decended from the sky and drew his knife,just as Captian Hook scrambled up the plank.The two enimies swords clashed,and Sora landed on the deck,dealing with the heartless.He cut Goofy and Donald from their ropes,and they two joined the battle.  
  
One of the Heartless exploded and some sort of inky smoke filled Sora's lungs,and he coughed,selling some kind of musty thing."Man,I think that thing was expired",he said and buckled his knees as a Heartless slammed into him.His Keyblade swumg around,coming in contact with the creature and slamming it into the ship's wall."Ow..",Sora said,rubbing his stomach,where it has slashed him.He stuck his weapon through the last one,then looked at Peter,who was floating,inches off the ground.Captian Hook and the impish boy's metal clashing noises filled the ears of everyone on the ship,and Smee started readying a boat..Just to leave the ship with everyone else,and go chasing after Hook,who was going to be chased by the Croc.Smee could either predeict the future,or it happened waaaaay too many times.  
  
Hook's fotting slipped,and he fell backwards off the ship,just to be chased by the croc as Smee thought.All the pirates jumped into the boat Smee has prepared and started rowing towards their captian,even though they had thought of mutiny before."PORT..PORT YOU IDIOT",Starkey cried as the slammed into the ship,then turned and rowed after their chicken-hearted captian.  
  
Peter crowed loudly,floating higher,then landing.He looked back at Sora and grinned,getting a thumbs-up in reply."He'll be back",Peter said and placed his hands on his hips in a cocky way,squinting as he watched the figures dissappear into the horizon."He's always back"  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aerith sighed as Cid repeatedly tried to get her to the hospital.She eventually got the chance to tell him,and he shrugged,telling her she was still crazy,but he would allow this to happen.She headed back to the Red Room with 'Cloud',and grabbed a pillow from the bed,making it into a slight bowl shape,then setting the heartless into it."There..",she said,smiling.Either she WAS crazy,or Yuffie was just hearing things as she walked past the room,red-eyed from crying over her friends loss."For a heartless,you are sort of cute",she heard in Aerith's soft voice.  
  
Yuffie knocked on the door lightly and blinked as Aerith opened it,peering over her shoulder and staring at the heartless in her bed,curled up on the pillow."Uh,Aerith?..I know you're sad and all..but..",Yuffie rubbed the back of her head and grimaced.Aerith laughed and explained to her,letting her in and sitting on the bed with the ninja.Yuffie jumped up and grinned widly,hugging the Heartless and looking back at Aerith."I've gotta tell Squall!",she said,running out the door at top speed.Aerith smiled and looked down at the Heartless,then gasped.  
  
It's eyes were a mix of blue and yellow now,already starting to change into Cloud's icy color.Her eyebrows raised,then a soft smile spread across her lips."I think we should be going to sleep now",she said,remembering what her mother had said.She wanted to get it over with as soon as she could.  
  
The flower girl flipped off the light and layed down,not noticing her head had rested on the heartless.It froze,then looked down at her,and stayed still,untill it fell asleep,laying down.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sora waved to Tink and Peter as the Gummi ship took off,and Donald accidently switched the controls to the next world.So,they were on their way to Hollow Bastion.Goodie..  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning,what was left of the Heartless were two antenae on Cloud's head.He had changed over night,and Aerith stayed asleep through it all.Now,before he woke up,the antenae dissappeared,and the now fully human Cloud looked down at the woman's head on his stomach.He glared,thinking something VERY wrong had happened.  
  
Aerith yawned and her eyes opened to a navy shirt,and she blinked,turning red almost instantly.Cloud was dressed in his navy sleeveless turtle-neck,and his poofy pants,which were the same color.His hand had the claw like glove,and on his other arm,the metal thing..What I would call,a bracelet.Hah..His brown hiking boots were the same as well.Iced blue eyes stared down at her,and Cloud's face turned a little red too."Who ARE you?",he snapped.  
  
Aerith sat up quickly and bit her lower lip,clasped her hands together."I..I..Cloud..",she stumbled over her words.Mentally slapping herself,she realized he didn't even remember her."Slight case of amnesia,but it will go away",she heard her mother talk to her in her head,and she nodded."You must help him..He will know you then,and feel the same as he did before,but you will need to help him...lighten up,as you may say",she nodded again,and Cloud stared at her."Answer me",he said coldly and crawled out of the bed,actually realizing it was a BED."&^%# ^$@^!",he cursed and stared at her and stepped back,scratching his head and seeming a little angry.  
  
"Cloud",Aerith said,not knowing what to do,as he suspected SOMETHING.'Here I go,getting myself into trouble',she thought,wincing a little."I..I can explain.." "You'd better!",he snapped back and glared.  
  
'This is going to be a looooonnng day',she thought.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
HAH..I liked it..I suppose..I probly spelled some things wrong,mostly.Uh,review,e-mail me for a preview,bla bla bla,and..Stuff..  
  
I made my readers happeh again,didn't I? {goes to re-write the other chapter} I promise,I'll have some L/Y in the next chappie! 


	15. The End

I think I'm going to start this story over, or quit. Boo-hoo. Oo; I just don't seem to have time for it, I'm lazy, or I don't like it. Take your pic. I've been busy with roleplays and drawing and online games anyways. XD; I'll just.. not delete this story to look back on my pathetic work. Ciao.  
  
-The Clerith 


End file.
